1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus, and more particularly to a measuring apparatus of a machine for producing and/or treating a fiber material web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring apparatuses and measuring methods in which a sensor assumes an orthogonal alignment relative to the clothing entail extreme requirements with respect to alignment of the traverse opposite the clothing. Moreover, when such measuring apparatus and measuring methods are used, high requirements relative to the tolerance of the linear guidance have to be met.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective measuring apparatus.